


Reason for Existence

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Pre-series. Ankh had been wondering what was the reason of their existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What was the purpose of them existing? To devour the world? How uninteresting. Yet there were these continuous yearning for something inside—that was the same for him and the rest of them. But isn't the fact the removal of that one core was what brought upon their existence? Shouldn't that mean they were already complete as they were now? Therefore... what else would they yearn for if not of that one core that was removed?   
  
If he could ask the ones who had created him, created the others; he would have done that by now. But those wretched humans, either they had fled or died during their rampage, he had no idea. Yet staying here did not give him any answer. He felt... compelled to know. What else he should do, now that he was here.   
  
Ankh glanced towards the other part of the mansion where the rest of his comrades were lazing about. Probably thinking about how they would devour this world.   
  
He never really felt he belonged with them. He could not stand Mezool, with her making everything around her to become so filled with moisture and salt. Even if she was created with the elements of the creatures of the sea, there was no need to impose her self of being to everyone else! He found that to be a nuisance. Along with that atitude of hers, honestly if he could list out every single thing that annoyed him about her; that list would be very long. He could count on that for sure.   
  
Wonder what was about her that made Gamel follow her every words? Then again, Gamel was not the _brightest_  of all amongst them. Mezool probably counted on that to her advantage. Even if he would want to take an ally, he would not take Gamel. He was too stuck on Mezool after all. He would not even consider Mezool either, even if she was almost as clever as himself. The fact that he could not stand being by her side for even a minute should tell enough.   
  
"Ara... what are you doing here, being so quiet by yourself? Why do you not join me and the others at the hall?"   
  
Ankh hissed at her as the very Greeed he had been musing about suddenly made her presence known beside him. He hastily pulled away as Mezool tried to wrap her arm around his neck.   
  
"Take your wretched presence away from me! Have you not take it to memory that I detest your presence near me? You made the air around you to be so clogged up I would have choked out medals just to feel better!"   
  
Mezool only laughed. "How unfortunate, I only want to  _shower_  you with a bit of my  _affections_ ..."   
  
Ankh glared at her as much as he could.   
  
"Give that to those who actually wants it! I don't, your humid air made the feathers of my wings felt annoyingly uncomfortable. Go away!" he exclaimed as he let out his wings to blow her away from him. Mezool just barely avoided it as she used her own ability to keep herself from being blown away.   
  
Ankh gave her a distasteful snarl before alighting towards the roof. Seriously, that was the only place he could get away from any of them! He glared down to the others as he saw Mezool walking away before being joined by Gamel. Really those two...   
  
He looked the other way as he saw Kazari taunting Uva again, by the looks from it. Here was another issue. He would not put the blame on Uva, being that insect-type he was. Uva really was that straight as an arrow. Even if his powers were not to be trifled with—anyone would be wary if you were attacked by  _swarms_  of enemies after all—he really was not that bright to tell apart those jabs Kazari threw at him on his expense. Not that Ankh would come to give him aid, it was simply too downgrading to try to put some sense on him. Uva probably would not be able to fully get what he would have said after all. Or even appreciate his efforts.   
  
And that leaves Kazari, the unlikeliest Greeed he would have considered to call to be his ally. Kazari was not so dense like Uva yet not so out of it as Gamel—he was not even as annoying as Mezool; yet he would not consider allying with him. That Greeed was not someone he would have trusted his life with. Compared to him, he would rather take Uva... or even Mezool. At least with them, he would not have to worry about being taken unawares the day he would be betrayed on by him.   
  
But all of this musings were going nowhere at all! And it would neither give him answers to the very thing that he would want so greatly other than devouring the world.   
  
Ankh groaned. Perhaps he should have expected this. He was after all, very different from the rest of them. Unlike the others, his plumes were not of the same shades. To note, he had all the shades of the others on his own. Ankh let out his wings again as he eyed them closer. Well, almost. The shade of blue from one end of his wing was different than the other. Did this have any reasoning that he was not aware of?   
  
It seemed he would not be getting his answers here, pondering by himself. Perhaps he could take a bit of flying to let his mind free. It was better than staying here doing nothing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_I wished my life would be different. I wished I could have reach out towards that envisioned future...  
_   
_...ah. I shouldn't desire so much.  
_   
_Isn't living right now... enough already?_   
  
"Eh?"   
  
The carriage has suddenly stopped. She blinked as she poked her head out of the carriage window. She gasped as one of the men guarding her noticed her and hurriedly hit the horses' back with his sword hilt. She fell back onto the carriage floor as carriage she was in started to move again.   
  
xxx   
  
There were so many of them, humans... and their desires. It would not be so hard to imagine chaos going on here and there should any of his or the other's Yummys were set loose amongst them and—what? What was that?   
  
A runaway carriage—it seemed there was someone inside of it. Ankh flew down towards it as he landed on the ground, few metres in front of the carriage. He clapped his wings together as the blast of wind surprised the two stallions to a stop. Ankh chuckled to himself as he folded his wings. He walked up towards the carriage before poking his head inside.   
  
He shrugged in annoyance.   
  
"Ah, just a little girl... huh?" he said to himself before deciding to walk away.   
  
"W-wait!"   
  
Ankh turned around to see the young girl scrambled out clumsily from the carriage. Upon closer look, the girl was quite attractive for a human female. Yet, he noticed one of her legs was limped. He cocked his head at her as the girl finally spoke.   
  
"It was you, isn't it? You saved me. I... thank you."   
  
Ankh shrugged at her.   
  
"Well... it was nothing to be fussed about. I didn't do it to help you. So now you're safe, you can fend for yourself just fine—"   
  
"Stop! Wait!" The girl grabbed Ankh's arm as he stared at her questioningly. "Don't leave me alone here! Please... stay!"   
  
Ankh turned to gave her a thorough look. "You—don't you fear me?"   
  
The young lady shook her head. "You helped me... even if you didn't planned for it. You cannot be a bad person, right? Besides... aren't you a knight?"   
  
Ankh cocked his head at her. She... thought he was—ah, come to think he did noticed some of these humans fashioning themselves with armours made of steel and other metals. Ah, so even if any of  _them_  would want to wander out in the open, blending in amongst the humans should not have been hard. Given the current times. How... peculiar.   
  
Well, considering he had nothing to do...   
  
"Oi, what's your name?"   
  
The young lady blinked at him at the blunt tone before stuttering. "It's Isabelle. Isabelle Kinsey."   
  
He tilted his head slightly as he introduced himself. "I'm called Ankh."   
  
xxx   
  
"What are you doing out here? It's cold out."   
  
Isabelle chuckled softly. "It's lonely inside the carriage by myself. If over here... at least I have Ankh keeping me company."   
  
Ankh snorted at her.   
  
"Anyway, what are you doing out here in the countrry on that carriage alone by yourself?"   
  
"I wasn't going out alone by myself! I had my escorts! It's just... we had been attacked by bandits and one of the men had set the horses loose with me still in the carriage."   
  
Ankh whistled to himself.   
  
"Oh? So what purpose do you come to this area? You did not seemed to be familiar with this place."   
  
Isabelle shrugged. "Well... I'm supposed to be married off to a noble living somewhere in this country, but then my carriage was attacked."   
"Hmm... so that's what humans like to do, huh? Is getting married  _that_  enjoyable?"   
  
The girl laughed. "What're you talking, Ankh? Aren't you human as well? Don't you want to have someone with you by your side as a companion? Don't you feel lonely?"   
  
Ankh looked at her strangely. Companion? Lonely? What ridiculous notion was that?   
  
"Are you... happy just with that?"   
  
Isabelle looked up to him innocently. "Don't we? For me... I think that's enough." She started scooting closer to Ankh's side. She sighed.   
  
"After all, someone like me shouldn't have desired more than that."   
  
"Why is that?" Ankh asked as Isabelle sighed. She patted one of her legs.   
  
"Because unlike other ladies of my station, I wasn't born to be as perfect." She smiled weakly. "Ankh... I was born with one of my legs being slightly crooked. Therefore whenever I start to walk on my own I could never do it as gracefully as eveyone expected of me. My parents used to lament over it but no matter how many times they tried to  _fix_  my condition, it was never enough. They used to say that I'm a bad luck to the family. That no man would ever take my hand in marriage. That was why they didn't hesitate in sending me off the moment there was someone interested to marrying me."   
  
Ankh cocked his head at her. "Yet, you had the loveliest of faces. Is that not acceptable enough?"   
  
Isabelle shrugged.   
  
"It's not to people who thinks like my parents, I guess."   
  
"Don't you desire to have a stronger body like any other normal hu—I mean, people?"   
  
Isabelle gave Ankh a peculiar look before shaking her head.   
  
"I guess, sometimes I do... but it's all right. Even if I cannot get all that I want in this life, at least I am alive right now. That should be enough for me."   
  
Ankh eyed the girl for a moment.   
  
How peculiar. He could still sense a deep desire in the girl, yet somehow she had surpressed it with other kinds of reasoning so much that it seemed so minuscule. Was living that satisfying? How could there be humans who had so much desire but still be able to keep it at bay? How could she be satisfied so easily? Many others he have seen before have lost themselves into their desires once any of them had unleashed it onto them. Why was there humans like this girl existing as well?   
  
How could she already be satisfied with the things she have received yet Greeeds like him would never be able to do it and keep on wanting more and more?   
  
Yet another thing that would plague his mind for a long time. Not that he already found the answer to another question that has bothered him for a while; what was the reason for his existence?


End file.
